


Cover for Silk by Thorntonsheart

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock





	Cover for Silk by Thorntonsheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758794) by [Thorntonsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorntonsheart/pseuds/Thorntonsheart). 




End file.
